


【仓安】私人定制（上）

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 小偶像安定制了暗恋对象的性玩具，结果……





	【仓安】私人定制（上）

姓名:安田章大  
手机号:XXXXXX  
会员id：39128790  
定制类型:DNA定制专属男性生殖器  
特殊要求:无

提示:1.请在3日内完成付款，否则您的订单将被取消。  
2.DNA定制性玩具制作周期较长，请耐心等待，收到DNA后30个工作日内将寄出定制性玩具，请尽量本人签收。  
3.私密物品一经签收，概不退换。  
4.由于DNA来源者所受外界刺激不同，生活经历不同，DNA定制性玩具可能与您的预期不符，本公司不支持此理由退换货。  
5.请从合法来源获取DNA，本公司不承担任何相关法律责任。

是否提交订单

是。  
安田章大按下了鼠标，选择了上门收货。  
一个小时后STD公司的收货员就按响了门铃，安田打开一条缝隙递出装着DNA的采样管，收货员也识相地低头不看他的样子。

在科技高速发展的社会，可以和AI恋爱，也可以和按摩棒做爱。尤其是对于陷入单恋中的人来说，可以自由设定的AI程序和可以用DNA定制的性玩具可以说是缓解苦恋的最好方法。

“想和你的女神男神做爱？和ta借个DNA吧！”  
这是STD公司最新的广告语，投放在新宿的大厦广告屏上，吸引了来往的行人，这其中也包括结束工作回家的人气偶像安田章大。  
“这是什么？”他有点好奇的问正在开车的马内甲。  
马内甲瞥了一眼窗外，“啊，是新出的DNA定制性玩具吧，寄给他们DNA可以制作出和真人下面一样的性玩具，听说连粗细紧致度都一模一样呢。”  
“诶？那谁的DNA都可以么？”安田说话的时候语气里带了点兴奋。  
“说是必须要当事人同意，但是不同意也没人会调查吧。”  
“啊……这样啊。”  
安田若有所思的打开SNS，输入STD，果然跳出无数打着码的内容，大多数都是体验报告，一眼望过去都在惊叹真的和真人一样。  
想试试，安田章大的脑子里已经出现了一个绝妙的计划。

打开STD的官网，定制性玩具需要注册VIP，高昂的会员费用不是一般人能够承受的，但是作为当红偶像，安田先生不差钱。  
随着信用卡划卡的信息提示，偶像先生打开了定制界面，两种定制方式，翻模和DNA。虽然后者贵出了10倍不止，但是安田没有选择的余地，因为他不能对着同组合的成员说，“大仓，你能不能做个阴茎翻模啊，我想用你的翻模按摩棒啊。”

让安田章大陷入苦恋的正是他青梅竹马的组合成员大仓忠义，两个人一起长大，时至今日也是能够一起约饭，一起去国外逛音乐节的好朋友。但是安田不满足于此，从不知道哪天起，他就对大仓产生了恋爱的感情。  
既是同性，又都是艺人，还是发小，安田章大觉得自己太惨了，可能一辈子都不能把心意说出口了。  
一方面单恋着，渴望更亲密，一方面被限制着，除了醉酒的亲亲和借着打闹的拥抱，不能有再进一步的举动。  
想要他，想和大仓做爱，安田章大作为性功能正常的成年男性，除了看着大仓忠义杂志的拍摄花絮自慰，没有其他纾解欲望的途径，毕竟连花絮还是他找了熟人偷偷拿到的。

感谢爱迪生，感谢爱因斯坦，安田章大心里默默感谢了科学家，然后在心里记下了DNA要求，最好是4小时以内，血液、唾液和精液等都可以。

“大仓？明天要不要来我家喝酒？”安田拨通了电话，为自己的机智点了赞。  
“那明天录制结束直接去yasu家？”  
“好呀~拜拜~”  
计划通安田挂断了电话，准备做个咖喱庆祝自己愿望即将达成，突然想起手上前两天划了一道伤口，只好改定了外卖。  
一边等着外卖送来，一边回想着自己划伤手后大仓着急地跑过来给自己擦拭伤口，关心的样子让安田心砰砰直跳。  
“不能表白的话，偷偷喜欢也可以的吧，我只不过是想和大仓做爱嘛。”小偶像给自己的行为找足了理由。

安田的计划进行的无比顺利，具体来说就是，一直到STD公司的收货员取走DNA，他的暗恋对象还躺在沙发上呼呼大睡。  
“喂！大仓起床啦！”安田摇了摇宿醉未醒的酒鬼。  
“再睡会啊……”大仓忠义不但自己没起床，还把对自己有非分之想的小偶像也拽进怀里，两个人躺在沙发上，身体之间几乎没有缝隙，“yasu也一起睡。”  
不能和醉鬼一般计较，安田一边宽慰着自己，一边又担心自己的心从胸口跳出来。  
太近了，不是没有一起睡过，但是这种感觉完全不同。被紧紧抱在怀里，周围都是大仓的气息，“简直，就像是他的女朋友一样”，安田红着脸偷偷抱紧了他的暗恋对象。  
“就当我也没清醒吧。”

门铃响起的时候安田章大正在画画，大面积的色块铺在画纸上。  
小心翼翼地收了包裹，小偶像又喷了点香水，打开包装的手有点抖，像是第一次和男朋友过夜的女高中生。  
尺寸可观的橡胶阴茎就放在印着STD·VIP盒子里，比自己那块的颜色深一点，血管的纹路很清晰，安田试着和以前一起洗澡时看见的off状态比较，又想想一起拍特典时两个人睡一床被子，清晨抵在自己后边的阳具。  
“大概差不多吧。”安田估计了一下，反正比自己的大。

按照网上查的经验，小偶像在手上倒了润滑液，又挤了点在后穴。借着冰凉的润滑液，弹吉他的细长手指伸进了后穴。  
“嗯啊……啊……”第一次体验的奇怪感受让安田有点紧张，手指从穴口划过，再进去时变成三根手指，努力地开拓着肠道。  
肠壁又湿又热，紧紧包裹着手指，小偶像不禁在心里偷偷地想，就算是大仓本人一定也会很喜欢吧。  
三根手指的粗细还是和假阴茎的大小有点差距，但是安田有点忍不住了，自己的阴茎也翘得老高，后穴渗出的花液已经足够润滑。  
把定制的按摩棒固定在沙发上，扶着棒身一点一点坐下去。  
“啊……好痛……”龟头进入后穴的瞬间，安田觉得像是被撕裂了一样，疼得咬紧了下嘴唇。按摩棒一点一点进入肠道，随着安田摇着屁股小幅度的抽插，  
逐渐适应了按摩棒的粗细，身体渴望的更多，安田感觉后穴深处泛起奇怪的瘙痒，“嗯……啊……”  
穴口已经湿了一圈，安田往下稍稍用劲就让按摩棒进入了大半，“啊……太涨了……啊……”一想到插在自己后穴里的按摩棒是青梅竹马的同事的翻模，羞耻感让安田的后穴又把假阳具吸进去一截，堪堪摩擦到G点，要到不到的刺激感过于强烈。右手撑着沙发方便自己的屁股套弄按摩棒，左手握住阴茎撸动，新做的美甲划过柱身让自己的铃口又吐出一股透明的液体。  
按摩棒越插越深，一下顶到G点，假阳具在湿热的后穴里震动。  
“啊啊……到了啊……”第一次插穴就轻易的到了高潮，阴茎和后穴都吐出了液体。安田倒在沙发上，闭着眼喘气，这是比想着大仓自慰要快乐一万倍的感受，像是真的被大仓从后面贯穿一样。  
把沾满体液的按摩棒从后穴抽出，还带出不少肠液，让安田看得脸红。  
“大仓真的有这么大么，好想看看啊。”得到满足的偶像有点想看看真东西了。

虽然安田起了贼心，但是仍然没有贼胆去实施。一来是最近的工作都在棚内，有谁会大白天就硬着鸟让自己看，二来自己也没有勇气去验证大仓勃起以后是不是真的有这么大，万一小了不少……安田觉得更没法直视他了。  
一直到巡演开始，忙碌的工作让安田自慰的时间都没有。收拾行李的时候看见床头印着STD的盒子，安田开始矛盾起来，不带的话一直到巡演结束都不能被满足一次，带的话又怕万一被安检查到。  
思考再三，安田还是冷静地和他的男朋友告别了。

巡演的时间过得也很快，白天排练，晚上演出，偶尔还能和大仓一起溜达溜达吃饭。  
“yasu，晚上来打游戏吧。”一天的演出结束，横山约自己晚上到房间打游戏。  
两个人厮杀了几盘，总是安田在赢，于是两个都没了兴致。  
“去找大仓喝酒吧。”横山提出了安田无法拒绝的建议，“他肯定还没喝够呢。”  
两个人带着芝士来到了大仓的房门前。  
“okura?在房间么？”安田按响了门铃。  
“稍、稍等……”  
足足过了两分钟，房门才被打开，从门里探出一张有点红的小歪脸，安田在内心喊了一句可爱。  
“喝酒？”大仓只用了一秒就猜到了两个人的来意，让出了进门的路。  
“好慢啊，不是在藏女朋友吧，okura.”横山把芝士放到桌子上一边打量着房间一边吐槽，“yasu快去看看窗帘后面是不是藏着人啊。”  
虽然只是玩笑，但是安田大脑里的警钟还是被敲响了，虽然自己不知道，但是大仓很有可能已经在恋爱了啊。  
于是身体先一步已经行动起来了，没注意到大仓惊恐的表情，大力掀开了了窗帘。  
“……什么嘛，都没有女孩子诶。”背对着横山，安田故作轻松的说，“除非okura的女朋友是蜘蛛侠。”说着又装模作样地望着窗外。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈蜘蛛女侠和大仓也很相配啊……”倒酒的横山已经笑得憋红了脸，自然也没注意松了一口气的大仓和一脸凝重的安田。  
一无所知的横山喝醉了，心里有鬼的大仓和心情沉重的安田架着他送回房间。  
“……明天见，okura。”  
“……明天见。”

安田转身打开房间，黑着灯倒在床上，窗帘后面看见的东西让他平静不下来。  
和他家里的一样，一个印着STD·VIP的盒子。  
里面会放着什么呢，总归不可能是便携加湿器吧，安田觉得人生真是太艰难了。自己暗恋的对象也像自己一样偷偷摸摸定制了女神的性玩具？不，也可能是恋人之间的小游戏吧，无论是哪一种可能性都让安田觉得自己20年的单恋要走到尽头了。  
俗话说兔子急了还咬人，安田在大仓定制了性玩具的刺激下迸发出了惊人的胆量，他决定要去看一眼他到底定制了什么样的性玩具。

机会总是留给有准备的人，在安田堪比军事演习的完备计划下，大仓忠义的房间大门终于向他敞开了。  
喝酒喝到一半突然想吃布丁的安田，这个突然是计划好的，突然冲大仓撒娇要他帮自己买一个布丁上来，当然这个突然也是计划好的，于是大仓就心甘情愿地下楼买布丁了。  
有任务在身的安田当然不会注意到大仓看自己撒娇时的温柔表情，因为他的注意力全在窗帘的后面。  
房门被关上的瞬间，特工安田就出动了。拉开窗帘空空如也，果然大仓转移了盒子的位置，但这难不倒特工安田。床头柜，衣柜，打开的行李箱，全部看了一遍，通通没有STD盒子的影子。  
只剩一个地方了，酒店自带的保险柜，特工安田眯起眼睛笑了，完全在自己的计划之中。

大仓买回布丁后，就看见安田乖巧地坐在沙发上发呆。  
“布丁买回来了哦~”大仓冲发呆的青梅竹马招招手，但是安田明显不太在状态，聊天也一直在走神。  
两个人喝到很晚，安田走的时候大仓已经有点醉了，看着傻乐的暗恋对象，安田心里很不舒服。

安田转身回到房间，又一次黑着灯倒在床上，保险箱里看见的东西让他更加平静不下来。  
印着STD·VIP的盒子里，装着一个飞机杯，是定制的，男人的屁股和后穴。  
这个屁股太眼熟了，绝对是他认识的人，安田觉得人生真是太艰难了。自己暗恋的对象不但定制了性玩具，还是男人的后穴，还是自己认识的人屁股，安田觉得自己20年的单恋这次绝对走到尽头了。

安田走进浴室给浴缸放满水，想泡个澡把烦恼都冲走，也许明天大仓就会告诉自己，他和自己的某个共同好友已经在一起。  
脱下浴袍，安田看着镜子里的自己，明明很帅气，还很可爱，身材也很不错，人鱼线清晰可见，背部肌肉的线条流畅又性感，连屁股的都都像水蜜桃一样挺翘。  
等等，自己的屁股有点眼熟。  
感觉好像刚刚才见过。  
不对，不是好像，是真的见过，就在刚才，在大仓忠义的保险柜里。


End file.
